Still You
by Shallow Lin
Summary: "Channie/Yeolli, jangan tinggalkan aku" satu kata yang terus saja bergaung di pikir Chanyeol dan ia bingung pada siapa ia harus berkata 'Iya' / "Aku mencintaimu, karna itu aku tak ingin membuatmu semakin bingung, cukup dengan aku tahu bahwa kau masih mencintai aku, aku akan baik-baik saja"/ Still You, disini masih dirimu dan akan tetap sama. / EXO, SUPER JUNIOR, GS
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

Still You

**Author:**

Shallow Lin

**Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun (Choi Baekhyun) / Girl

Do Kyungsoo (Kim Kyungsoo) / Girl

Park Chanyeol / boy

Xi Luhan (Park Luhan) / Girl

Oh Sehun / Boy

EXO dan Super Junior yang akan bermuculan ditiap Chapter

**Rate:**

T

**Genre:**

Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt = Sinetron

**Lenght:**

Chaptered

**Summary:**

"Channie/Yeolli, jangan tinggalkan aku" satu kata yang terus saja bergaung di pikir Chanyeol dan ia bingung pada siapa ia harus berkata 'Iya' / "Aku mencintaimu, karna itu aku tak ingin membuatmu semakin bingung, cukup dengan aku tahu bahwa kau masih mencintai aku, aku akan baik-baik saja"/ Still You, disini masih dirimu dan akan tetap sama.

**Disclaimer:**

Cast hanya pinjaman, Cerita punya saya

**WARNING:**

GS / AU/ OOC/ Typo(s) / Pasaran

**Author Notes:**

Fiction ini terinspirasi dari FF berjudul 'ANGST' karya Author BabyBlue yang saya baca dari FP YAOI FANFICTION ALMOST EXO, jadi mungkin ada sedikit bagian yang hampir mirip, tapi keseluruhan cast, karakter, latar, dan alur cerita di buat berbeda dan murni dari pemikiran saya.

Ini ff kelima tapi ff GS pertama yang saya post disini, tadinya bikin akun Cuma buat review ff orang aja tapi greget juga pengen ngepost :D

Happy Reading dan berharap banget review nya. Saranghae ({})

* * *

**~Still You~**

* * *

"Selamat siang eonni" seru seorang yeoja memeluk erat yeoja lain yang ia panggil eonni yang kini tengah duduk disofa sambil membolak balik halaman novelnya.

"Baekki? Kau sudah pulang eoh?" balas Luhan kaget –yeoja yang tengah membaca novel tadi- seteleh berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memelukknya tadi.

Baekhyun -yeoja yang memberikan pelukan- hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi eonni-nya tersebut, tepatnya calon kakak iparnya.

"Kapan kau sampai? Kenapa tidak bilang?" seru Luhan pada Baekhyun yang kini sudah mengambil posisi duduk disebelahnya.

"Tadi pagi Eon, aku sengaja ingin membuat kejutan. Apa Yeollie ada di rumah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinarnya.

"Yeollie sedang tidak di rumah Baek, tunggu saja mungkin sebelum makan malam dia sudah pulang"

"Aigoooo.. padahal aku merindukannya dia malah tidak di rumah dan tidak menyambutku. Ini kan weekend, biasanya kalau kami tidak ada janji kencan Yeollie akan di rumah saja" Luhan tersenyum melihat Baekhyun pouting.

"Salah sendiri tidak memberi kabar kalau akan pulang hari ini, jadi kami tidak sempat membuat sambutan"

"Huh, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu dengan manis disini. By the way, ini oleh-oleh buat Lulu eonni yang cantik" seru Baekhyun girang sambil memberikan goodie bag berwarna ungu pada Luhan.

"Wahhhh, thankyou nae saeng" Luhan membalas tak kalah girang.

"Yang ini untuk Yeolli" sambil mengangkat goodie bag berwarna hijau.

"dan yang ini untuk eomma dan appa" seru Baekhyun lagi, kali ini ia mengangkat dan menggoyang-goyangkan goodie bag berwarna merah.

"Apa Chullie eomma dan Han appa ada di rumah? Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ada, coba saja ke halaman belakang. Eomma dan appa mungkin sedang berlovey dovey" balas Luhan.

"Asikkk, aku akan menggoda mereka" Baekhyun tertawa evil sambil berlalu membawa goodie bag berwarna merah menuju halaman belakang.

"CHULLIE EOMMAAAAA" teriakan Baekhyun dari halaman belakang mansion keluarga Park masih terdengar dengan jelas oleh Luhan. Gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna coklat madu itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan calon adik ipar yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

Kelakuan Baekhyun memang kadang sangat ajaib, ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana nanti jika Chanyeol –adiknya- menikah dengan Baekhyun. Pasti rumah mereka akan sangat berisik.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Chanyeol...

"Astaga, aku harus segera menghubungi Chanyeol" gumam Luhan.

* * *

**~Still You~**

* * *

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan dengan dominasi warna putih dan hijau, seorang namja tampan dengan perawakan tinggi duduk dipinggir sebuah ranjang. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan seorang yeoja yang terbaring di atas ranjang tersebut, sementara tangan yang lain sibuk mengusap lembut rambut yeoja tersebut.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia melakukan aktifitas itu, menunggui sang yeoja sadar dari pingsannya sambil sesekali bergumam pelan.

"Kyungie, bangun chagi~" gumamnya sembali mencium punggung tangan sang yeoja bernama Kyungsoo dengan penuh sayang.

"Nae princess, bangun chagi~ aku mengkhawatirkanmu" gumamnya lagi.

"Eung~" sebuah lengguhan terdengar dari bibir pucat Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan retinanya dengan bias cahaya di ruangan tersebut.

"Channie~" lirihnya

"Ne Chagi, ini aku. Syukurlah akhirnya kau bangun" Chanyeol –namja tampan tersebut- tersenyum manis melihat kekasihnya akhirnya sadar dari pingsannya.

Ia perlahan berdiri dari duduknya berniat keluar ruangan sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kenapa chagi?" tanya Chanyeol melihat genggaman lemah tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Chan, aku membutuhkanmu" lirihnya

Chanyeol kembali ketempat duduknya, dielus lembut ubun-ubun sang kekasih lalu didaratkannya sebut kecupan yang lumayan lama di dahi gadis cantik bermata bulat itu, menimbulkan desiran hangat pada hati keduanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Soo, aku mencintaimu, Jeongmal saranghae. Aku hanya akan keluar sebentar untuk memanggil dokter dan akan segera kembali. Sebentar saja ne?" ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil menatap dalam ke mata owl milik Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lemah

"nado" balasnya kemudian.

* * *

**~Still You~**

* * *

"Aishhhhh.. kenapa anak itu tidak mengangkat teleponnya" Luhan mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga mansion keluarga Park. Sudah berkali-kali ia menghubungi adik laki-lakinya namun tidak mendapat sambutan dari pria itu.

"Park Chanyeol please angkat teleponnya" gerutu Luhan tak sabaran, namun lagi-lagi hanya suara nada sambung yang terdengar ditelinganya.

'Apa dia sedang bersama Kyungsoo?' Batin Luhan.

'Astaga bagaimana ini? Huh Please Chan jangan membuat noona terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini'. Luhan bermonolog dalam hatinya, ia khawatir, sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol sudah bertunangan dengan Baekhyun, tapi kini ia malah menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seorang yeoja bernama Kyungsoo, dan Luhan amat sangat menyesal karena ia terlibat dalam lingkaran setan yang dibuat oleh adiknya itu.

Pertama kali saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo, Luhan sudah merasa khawatir akan menemui situasi seperti ini, situasi dimana Baekhyun akhirnya kembali. Luhan menyayangi Baekhyun, sangat menyayangi gadis itu seperti ia menyayangi Chanyeol. Tapi disisi lain ia juga tak bisa mengahalangi Chanyeol saat ia merasa jatuh dalam cinta pada gadis bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo, melihat bagaimana senyum lebar adik tersayangnya itu kembali merekah saat mengenal Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya sempat pudar saat ditinggalkan oleh Baekhyun. Terlebih setelah Luhan mengenal dekat Kyungsoo, gadis cantik, berhati lembut dan begitu dewasa, ia merasa Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis baik yang juga pantas untuk adiknya meski dilain sisi ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun karena luluh dan akhirnya mendukung Chanyeol untuk berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jam makan malam sudah lewat, tapi pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu masih belum bisa dihubungi.

"Eomma? Kenapa Yeolli belum pulang? Kenapa nomornya tidak bisa di hubungi?" cemas Baekhyun.

"Tenang Baek, Chanyeol paling sedang bersama teman-temannya. Dia belakangan ini sering seperti itu, nanti juga pulang" balas Heechul –eomma Chanyeol dan Luhan- menjawab kecemasan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menggapi ucapan Heechul yang sudah ia anggap seperti eommanya sendiri.

Ia memegang dada kirinya, tepat dimana jantungnya berada yang kini berdetak lebih cepat. 'Semuanya baik-baik saja Baek' ucapnya menenangkan diri.

.

.

"Baek, Chanyeol bilang dia sedang ada urusan dengan teman lamanya dan ia akan menginap ditempat temannya" seru Luhan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah dimana Baekhyun, appa, dan eommanya berkumpul.

"Eoh? Teman lama? Nuguya?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia dan Chanyeol satu sekolah jadi kemungkinan Baekhyun akan kenal dengan teman lama Chanyeol jika teman lama yang dimaksud adalah teman sekolah mereka dulu.

"Entahlah, dia tidak bilang. Dia buru-buru memutuskan sambungan. Dan dia menggunakan handphone temannya, katanya handphonenya lowbath" jelas Luhan

"Dan ummmmm mian Baek, eonni tidak sempat bilang kalau kau sudah pulang dan ada disini" tambah Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya, terlihat jelas gurat kekecewaan dari ekspresinya sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis sedikt dipaksakan.

"Gwenchanna Eon, sebaiknya aku pulang saja sebelum appa menceramahiku gara-gara baru datang langsung keluyuran" Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya.

"Huh padahal aku merindukannya" lirihnya pelan, sangat pelan namun masih terdengar tipis ditelinga orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Besok datanglah lagi kemari Baek" ucap Hangeng sambil mengacak surai rambut calon menantunya itu.

"Ne appa. Baekki pulang dulu ne appa, eomma" pamit Baekhyun

"Biar Kang Ahjusshi yang mengantar mu Baek, eomma tidak mau calon menantu eomma kenapa-kenapa" sambung Heechul mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun.

"Hahahahaaa, tidak apa-apa eomma Baekkie akan baik-baik saja, tapi Baekki juga tidak akan menolak tawaran eomma" Cengir Baekhyun.

"Baekki pulang~. Bye eomma, appa~"

Dan

"Bye yeppeo eonni"

Cup~

"Annyeong~"

Baekhyun mengecup pipi eonni tersayangnya itu, kecupan sampai jumpa yang selalu dilakukan Baekhyun padanya, kecupan yang membuat Luhan terkekeh, kecupan yang sering membuat Chanyeol cemburu karena Baekhyun hanya memberikannya pada Luhan sementara ia harus merengek dulu jika ingin Baekhyun mengecupnya.

* * *

**~Still You~**

* * *

"Chan! Kyungie?" seorang yeoja paruh baya tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang rawat dimana Kyungsoo terbaring di dalamnya.

"Tenang saja eommoni, Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Tadi setelah makan dia minum obat dan sekarang sedang tidur, mungkin efek dari obatnya" balas Chanyeol pada yeoja yang ia panggil dengan sebutan eommoni tersebut yang merupakan eomma dari seorang Kim Kyungsoo –Kim Kibum-.

"Syukurlah, eommoni panik sekali saat mendengar kabar kalau Kyungsoo drop" Yeoja paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya pelan, mencoba untuk mengaturnya setelah tadi sempat bernafas dengan tidak benar karena berlari menuju ruangan itu.

Kibum mengusap pelan kepala putrinya, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap wajah pucat itu.

"Aku keluar sebentar eommoni, mau mengabari eomma kalau malam ini aku tidak pulang" Chanyeol beranjak menuju pintu keluar sebelum mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Chan!"

"Nde?" toleh Chanyeol pada Kibum yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Gomawo. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kyungie dan merawatnya dengan baik" Kibum tersenyum memandang kekasih anaknya itu.

"Cheonmanaeyo eommoni, aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan aku senang melakukannya" balas Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobilnya, ia berniat mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di mobil saking paniknya saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan sebelum akhirnya pingsan ditengah kencan mereka.

Ia tahu Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang sehat seperti gadis-gadis lain, ia menderita sirosis hati yakni sebuah penyakit yang berupa kelainan bentuk dan fungsi hati, dimana penderita sirosis ini mengalami pergantian jaringan hati yang normal dengan jaringan parut yang menyebabkan hati tidak bisa berfungsi secara normal, tidak bisa menetralisir racun dalam tubuh sehingga penderita rentan sekali dengan penyakit.

Karena penyakit itu pulalah Kyungsoo menolak Chanyeol berkali-kali sampai akhirnya ia luluh dengan perjuangan Chanyeol demi mendapatkan hatinya.

Chanyeol melihat layar ponselnya, ada 26 kali panggilan tak terjawab dan belasan sms dari Noonanya –Park Luhan- yang membuat keningnya mengernyit bingung.

Belum sempat ia membaca serentetan sms tersebut sebuah deringan terdengar kembali dari handphonenya. Buru-buru ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut, masih dari orang yang sama –Luhan-.

"_Yeoboseyo, wae-?"_

"_Yeoboseo? Noona? Eodigga?"_

"Aishhh, lowbath" kesal Chanyeol karena belum sempat berbicara dengan noonanya tapi handphonenya keburu mati.

.

Ia memutuskan kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya mampir ke meja resepsionis untuk meminjam telepon disana.

.

"_Yeoboseyo noona ini aku, Chanyeol. Mian tadi handphoneku mati. Waeyeo Noon?"_ tanya Chanyeol berbondong

"_Ya! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru mengangkat telepon?"_

"_Mian noona, aku sedang menemani Kyungsoo di-"_

"_Cepat pulang Yeol"_ Luhan memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"_Aku izin tidak pulang hari malam ini noon, aku ingin menemani Kyungsoo. Bilang pada eomma dan appa aku menginap di tempat temanku!"_

"_Ya! Di rumah ada Ba-"_

"_Baiklah noon, aku tutup dulu sebelum dipelototi resepsionis, bye~"_

Klik

Chanyeol buru-buru menutup telepon sebelum mendengar ceramah dari sang Kakak. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada resepsionis dengan membungkukka setengah badannya lalu berlalu menuju ke kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

* * *

**~Still You~**

* * *

Baekhyun membuka pelan pintu kamar tunangannya, ia berjalan sambil berjinjit. Dilihatnya sang tunangan tertidur pulas dengan posisi tubuh menelungkup.

Ia tersenyum cerah melihat wajah pria tampan itu, pria yang sangat ia rindukan.

Baekhyun sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi ke mansion keluarga Park setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah pulang subuh tadi. Pria itu sengaja pulang subuh agar memiliki waktu untuk istirahat sejenak -setelah sepanjang malam menjaga kekasihnya- sebelum berangkat ke kantor pukul 9 nanti.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6.30. masih terlalu pagi memang, tapi jangan salahkan rindu yang menggunung di hati Baekhyun.

Wajar saja, mereka sudah 2 tahun berpisah sejak Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan program spesialisnya di Jerman, dan kesibukan membuat mereka urung mengalahkan waktu sekedar meluangkan sedikit kesempatan untuk saling bertemu. Keduanya hanya berhubungan via line tekhnologi komunikasi.

Setengah jam sudah Baekhyun hanya memandang wajah pulas Chanyeol yang tengah mengarungi mimpi-mimpinya. Ia sengaja tak membangunkan langsung namjanya itu karena memang masih terlalu pagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk hanya menikmati saja wajah tampan yang tengah terlelap itu.

.

Tepat pukul 7.30 Baekhyun mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Hai tampan bangun" bisik Baekhyun di telinga Chanyeol sambil mencium gemas pipi namjanya.

Chanyeol diam tak menggubris bisikan Baekhyun, ia hanya mengeliat sebentar dan tetap dalam nyenyaknya.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, entah kenapa dia senang sekali bisa memandang wajah Chanyeol sedekat ini lagi.

"Kau semakin tampan Yeol. Apa kau merindukanku eoh? Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu" monolognya seraya mengusap kepala Chanyeol.

"Yeolli~ bangun baby! Ini aku, apa kau tidak merindukan aku? Kau tidak ingin memelukku?!" kali ini Baekhyun menoel-noelkan jari telunjukkanya ke pippi Chanyeol dan sesekali mencubitnya gemas.

"Sebentar lagi noona, please jangan ganggu aku!"

Chanyeol menarik selimutnya menutupi kepala.

"Yeollie baby, weak up please! Want you to be late to your office, right?' jawab Baekhyun lagi, masih tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Sepertinya harus dengan cara ekstream seperti biasa. Akhirnya Baekhyun naik keatas kasur dan mulai berhitung..

Hana...

dul...

shik...

"KYAAAAAAAA" teriak baekhyun sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan diatas kasur Chanyeol.

"YA! NOONA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Chanyeol yang merasa terusik lalu bangun dari tidurnya meski masih matanya masih terpejam.

Baekhyun berhenti melompat lalu duduk bersila dihadapan Chanyeol. Ia menggelangkan kepalnya imut kekiri dan kekanan.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku noona, kau tahu semalaman aku tidak tidur nyenyak karena menjaga Kyung-" mata Chanyeol melebar melihat objek didepannya.

"Annyeong, good morning honey" ceringgir Baekhyun

"B-ba-baekki?"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Sebenarnya agak ga pede buat ngepost ini, tapi yasudah cuma berharap dapat respon yang baik buat kelanjutannya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Mian, updatenya lama banget, kemaren ibu saya sakit dan saya mesti pulang. Bodohnya laptop dan teman2nya saya tinggal di kostan jadinya ga bisa update, padahal ini dibikin udah lumayan lama. Semoga ga pada lupa sama ceritanya :)

* * *

~Still You~

* * *

"B-ba-baekki?" gagap Chanyeol setelah melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengusap matanya perlahan, memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak terhalang belek (?) matanya.

Baekhyun masih menggoyangkan kepalanya imut sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ne~ ini aku, kau tidak sedang bermimpi" jawabnya karena melihat raut wajah namjanya yang tampak bingung dan tak percaya.

Chanyeol masih mematung, mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya dari rasa terkejut.

"Yeollie~" Baekhyun menggoyangkan telapak tangannya dihadapan muka Chanyeol yang masih belum mengubah sedikitpun ekspresinya.

"Chanyeollie~" panggil Baekhyun lagi karena tak digubris oleh Chanyeol, dia sedikit khawatir melihat namjanya yang mematung itu, sampai...

.

_Greb~_

.

Dengan tiba-tiba direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukan erat seorang Park Chanyeol. Sangat erat sampai yeoja itu merasa sesak, namun ia tetap membiarkan tubuhnya berada dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

"Baek, ini benar-benar kau?" ucap Chanyeol yang kini menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma strawberi yang begitu manis.

"Ne~, ini aku Yeol. Aku pulang, untukmu" balas Baekhyun yang kini mengusap-usap punggung Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bogoshippeo, jeongmal bogoshippeo" lirih Chanyeol.

"Nado, nado bogoshippeo Yeol. Rasanya aku akan gila karena merindukanmu"

.

_Bugh~_

_._

Chanyeol membalik posisinya dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke kasur.

"Aku merindukanmu"

.

Cup~

.

Sebuah kecupan, ani sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir tipis gadis itu. Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol.

"Eummm.. Yeollie apa yang kau lakukan? Huh huh" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Tentu saja menciummu, apa lagi. Wae? Kau mau lagi eoh?" smirk Chanyeol

"YA! Jauhkan pikiran mesummu! Kau belum sikat gigi Yeol, kenapa kau menciumku? Huweeeee" rajuk Baekhyun yang malah membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas.

"Aigooo kyeoptaaaa~" gemas Chanyeol sambil mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin merajuk.

"Minggir! Aku mau keluar, kau bau" Ia mencoba mendorong keras tubuh Chanyeol yang kini berada diatasnya, namun itu sama sekali tidak berguna karena tenaganya kalah besar dari tenaga sang namja.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak lagi setelah kau meninggalkan aku selama 2 tahun ini" Chanyeol semakin merundukkan tubuhnya. Tubuh yang awalnya bertumpu pada siku kini semakin merapat. Ditatapnya dalam mata tunangan yang sangat ia rindukan itu, dan seakan lupa bahwa Chanyeol belum menyikat giginya, Baekhyun tersihir dan perlahan memejamkan mata saat Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka, mengikis jarak keduanya perlahan.

Dan kini kedua bibir itu benar-benar hampir saling menyentuh, Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol, nafas keduanya berhembus berat bersama rasa gugup yang menyerang keduanya. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya, bahkan mereka sudah pernah melakukan yang lebih dari ini, tapi tetap saja rasanya masih sama, detak jantung yang saling beradu itu masih setia dengan genderangnya didalam sana saat keduanya berada dalam posisi seintim ini.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! CHOI BAEKHYUN! HENTIKAN PERBUATAN MESUM KALIAN! Aigoooo ini masih pagi dan kalian sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak" Pekik Luhan yang tiba-tiba mucul di ambang pintu, menghentikan kegiatan romantis sepasang kekasih itu.

Sontak keduanya segera memperbaiki posisi mereka.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat memerah karena aksi mereka dipergoki Luhan.

"Noona kau mengganggu saja!" Balas Chanyeol yang kini sudah dalam posisi duduk diatas ranjangnya.

.

Puk~

.

Sebongkah tissue sukses mendaratkan dirinya dijidat lebar Park Chanyeol.

"Kau! Cepat mandi dan segera ke ruang makan. Jangan membuat orang kelaparan karena menunggumu" tegas Luhan pada adiknya.

"Aishhh.. Kenapa pagi ini noona sangat cerewet eoh? Apa noona sedang datang bulan? Atauuu kau sedang bertengkar dengan si cadel itu?"

"Kau sangat tidak sopan Park Chanyeol" Luhan memberikan glarenya pada sang adik.

Chanyeol hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, noonanya akan terlihat sangat menyeramkan seperti eomma nya saat moodnya sedang tidak baik seperti ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan segera mandi" Chanyeol melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar itu.

Baekhyun yang terkekeh melihat kakak-beradik itu turun dari ranjang Chanyeol lalu beranjak kearah pintu dimana Luhan berdiri.

"Baby Baek, kau mau mandi bersamaku eoh?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar mandi.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan dan hanya ditanggapi oleh tawa keras oleh Chanyeol dari dalam kamar mandi karena berhasil menggoda keduanya.

* * *

~Still You~

* * *

"Selamat pagi dokter Choi" sapa ramah para perawat pada dokter spesialis muda yang mulai bekerja kembali di rumah sakit itu.

"Selamat pagi" balas Baekhyun –dokter cantik yang selalu tersenyum itu-.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya kembali bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit itu, kali ini dia bekerja bukan sebagai dokter umum lagi, melainkan sebagai dokter spesialis penyakit dalam setelah berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikannya selama 2 tahun.

"Dokter Choi, ini data calon pasien dokter. Silahkan di pelajari berkas-berkasnya" seorang yeoja berpakaian perawat dengan name tag 'Zhang Yixing' menyerahkan sejumlah berkas pada Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Eon, dan jangan bicara terlalu formal padaku" balas Baekhyun, dia memang sudah tidak asing dengan orang-orang di rumah sakit ini, terlebih sifat ceria Baekhyun membuatnya mudah untuk bergaul dengan siapa saja.

Baekhyun membuka berkas dengan map merah tersebut dan mulai membaca satu-persatu data pasiennya. Pasien yang ditanganinya adalah pasien transfer dari dokter Jung yang kini telah pensiun.

"Pasien pertamaku" binar itu keluar dari manik kecil milik Baekhyun setelah membaca berkas tersebut.

Kim Kyungsoo, 24 tahun, penderita Sirosis hati.

* * *

~Still You~

* * *

"Selamat siang nona Kim" seseorang yang masih asing menyapa Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Merasa sudah lebih baik?" tanya orang tersebut yang Kyungsoo tebak adalah dokter tapi dokter yang berbeda dari dokter yang biasa menanganinya –seorang pria 'tua' benama Jung Yunho atau yang sering ia panggil dengan nama dokter Jung-, dokter yang satu ini masih sangat muda, mungkin saja mereka seumuran , tebak Kyungsoo.

"Sudah mendingan uisamin" jawab Kyungsoo disertai senyum lembutnya membalas senyum manis dokter muda yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan saya dokter Choi yang menggantikan dokter Jung sebagai dokter anda nona Kim, tapi cukup panggil dengan Baekhyun saja karena aku hanya tua beberapa bulan darimu" seru Baekhyun, dia terlalu excited terhadap pasien pertamanya itu.

"Oh, baik uisa. Kim Kyungsoo imnida, tapi uisanim cukup memanggilku Kyungsoo saja" balas Kyungsoo kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun sebagai perkenalan pertama mereka, sebagai seorang dokter dan pasien, sebagai seorang teman, atau mungkin juga sebagai seorang...

.

_Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon~_

_._

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi merdu, memutus perkenalan diantara keduanya.

Dilihatnya nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya, kemudian seulas senyuman kembali terlukis di heart lipnya.

"_Yeobboseyo Princess~"_ seru suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal diseberang sana.

"_Ne chagi~"_ Balas Kyungsoo lembut sembari melempar pandangan 'tunggu sebentar' pada Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh dokter muda itu.

Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari tempat itu karena tentu saja tidak sopan mendengar obrolan telepon orang lain, namun niat itu urung karena tangan Kyungsoo yang menahan tangannya dengan tatapan yang meminta yeoja itu untuk tetap tinggal.

"_Sedang apa?" _

"_Aku sedang akan melakukan pemeriksaan, dokternya sudah dihadapanku"_

"_Bilang pada dokternya jangan sembarangan menyentuh yeojaku"_

"_Dokternya perempuan Chan" _malas Kyungsoo dengan keprotektifan namjanya.

"_Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Chagi. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku tidak bisa kesana hari ini karena agenda di kantor sangat padat"_ terdengar nada menyesal dari suara itu.

"_Baiklah, tak apa, aku mengerti. Lagi pula kau sudah menjagaku sepanjang malam semalam"_

"_Mianhae baby, aku akan menemuimu besok, kau baik –baik disana ne!"_

"_Arraseo, kau juga baik-baik disana, jangan mentang-mentang sibuk lalu kau lupa makan, kau harus ingat kalau tubuhmu juga butuh istirahat, dan-"_

"_Ne princess tidak usah khawatir"_

"_Kau selalu saja memotong perkataanku, huh" _desah Kyungsoo.

"_Mianhae, tapi aku sudah tahu kelanjutan kata-katamu. Kekekeke"_

Kyungsoo pouting mendengar kekehan Chanyeol, kekasihnya yang tengah meneleponnya itu.

"_Jangan pout, aku tahu kau pasti sedang pout kan? Sayang sekali aku tidak disana, aigoooo kau pasti sangat menggemaskan saat ini"_ tebakan Chanyeol yang memang tepat.

"_Kau sok tahu sekali. Jangan menggodaku"_ balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah.

"_hahahahaha baiklah Soo baby, aku tutup teleponnya ne~ baby?"_

"_Ne~"_

"_Saranghae, jeongmal"_

"_Nado saranghae"_

Percakapan itupun ditutup dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang tersipu malu, astaga betapa ia sangat mencintai Park Chanyeol sampai rasanya ingin meledak.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat wajah merona Kyungsoo.

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa ada Baekhyun disana, bahkan tangannya masih menggenggam tangan dokter yang sama mungilnya dengannya.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya malu, "Maaf pemeriksaannya jadi tertunda", sesal Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa, aku senang melihatmu senang"

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap dokter barunya.

"Kau tahu, perasaan bahagia akan membuat rasa sakit dalam tubuh berkurang dan itu sangat bagus untuk proses penyembuhan" jelas Baekhyun

"Aigoo aku jadi merindukan Yeollie" Baekhyun jadi terkekeh membayangkan kekasih ajaibnya yang hyperaktif dan sama jahilnya dengan dirinya.

Agenda pemeriksaan Kyungsoo-pun berjalan dengan penuh obrolan didalamnya. Dokter-pasien itu terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain.

Yang Kyungsoo tahu, Baekhyun seorang anak tunggal, dia sudah bertunangan selama 2 tahun dan sudah berpacaran dengan tunangannya tersebut hampir 7 tahun sejak mereka berada di sekolah menengah.

Dan yang Baekhyun tahu, Kyungsoo adalah anak bungsu, ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki dan baru menjalin hubungan kekasih selama 7 bulan dengan pacarnya.

Dan keduanya sibuk bercerita tentang apa hobi mereka, bagaimana kekasih masing-masing, bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka, tanpa sadar bahwa keduanya menceritakan... orang yang sama.

"Baiklah Kyungie, sekarang waktunya istirahat. Kalau keadaanmu seperti ini terus, dalam minggu ini juga kemungkinan kau sudah boleh pulang" ujar Baekhyun akrab memandang wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang ia rasa mirip seseorang namun entah siapa.

"Kamsahamnida uisanim, eum- Baekki eonni" balas Kyungsoo agak canggung.

"Aku ke ruanganku dulu, mungkin lain kali kita bisa melanjutkan mengobrol lebih banyak dan mungkin juga kita bisa double date nanti" cerah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lembut, mengahantar kepergian Baekhyun dari ruangannya.

* * *

~Still You~

* * *

Siwon duduk termangu di ruang kerjanya, tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktu kosongnya ketika sendirian dirumah. Tangannya sibuk mengelus sebuah bingkai dimana terdapat foto dirinya dengan seorang yeoja berpipi chubby.

"Kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu" lirihnya.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu berputar dengan indah dalam memorinya, sesekali ia tersenyum mengingat kenangan yang tak mungkin kembali itu.

.

Ceklek~

.

"Appa sedang apa? Apa Baekki mengganggu?" tanya seorang yeoja mungil dengan kepala menyembul dari balik pintu.

Siwon buru-buru memasukkan kembali foto yang sedari tadi ia pandangi kedalam laci meja.

"Masuklah chagi" Siwon beranjak dari duduknya menuju sofa di ruangan itu lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan agar sang putri duduk disebelahnya.

"Appa sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi pada sang ayah.

"Tidak, appa hanya sedang memandangi foto eomma-mu" balas Siwon.

Baekhyun memeluk erat appanya yang duduk disebelahnya, Siwon membalas pelukan sang putri kesayangan.

"Baekkie tidak melarang jika appa ingin menikah lagi? Kalau appa bertemu wanita yang cocok dan baik hati, Baekki akan dengan senang hati memanggilnya eomma" Baekhyun menyamankan posisi kepalanya dalam pelukan sang ayah.

Hangat, itulah yang ia rasakan. Pelukan ayahnya adalah pelukan yang ia sukai setelah pelukan ibunya. Tentu saja ia juga menyukai pelukan Chanyeol yang sama nyamannya, hanya saja jika ia diminta memilih dan memosisikan peringkat siapa pemilik pelukan terhangat dan ternyaman maka ia akan menempatkan pelukan ibunya diposisi pertama, pelukan ayahnya diposisi kedua, dan Park Chanyeol diposisi ketiga.

Siwon tersenyum tipis tak berniat menjawab putrinya yang sudah beranjak sedewasa ini.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu kembali bekerja eum?" tanya Siwon.

Baekhyun tahu Siwon tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dan dia selalu menghargai itu.

"Menyenangkan appa, aku bertemu dengan pasien pertamaku. Dia menderita sirosis hati dan umurnya hanya lebih muda beberapa bulan dariku. Aku kasihan padanya appa, padahal dia baik dan juga cantik, dia juga lemah lembut dan sangat ramah" celoteh Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyembuhkannya, ne!"

"Tentu saja" balas Baekhyun semangat.

"Oh iya, aku jadi lupa tujuanku" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya pelan. Ekspresi lucunya sukses membuat Siwon tersenyum. Benarkah putrinya ini sudah berusia 25 tahun? Bahkan ia tampak seperti bocah junior high school.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan bangun dari sofa sambil menarik tangan sang ayah.

"Song Ahjumma sudah menyiapkan makan malam, ayo kita makan appa!"

Siwon mengikuti apa yang dilakukan putrinya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" tanyanya sembari berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Sangat baik appa, dan ah~ hampir saja aku lupa lagi. Hangeng appa dan Chullie eomma menanyakan appa, mereka mengundang kita makan malam di mansion keluarga Park malam minggu nanti"

* * *

~Still You~

* * *

Luhan mendengus sebal, sudah hampir satu jam dia duduk di ruangan itu –sebuah privat room disalah satu restoran langganannya-, handphonenya tak lepas dari tatapan tajamnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia bosan, bosan menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang itu. Pelayan restoran sudah berkali-kali masuk keruangan itu bertanya apakah ia sudah ingin memesan apa belum.

Sretttt~ terdengar pintu geser ruangan itu terbuka

Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut merah tuanya masuk dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Mianhae Lu, kau sudah lama?" tanyanya

"Aku sudah mau pulang" ketus Luhan

"Jangan begitu Lu, maafkan aku" jawab namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Sehun, semenjak kariermu meningkat kau sering mengabaikan aku, bahkan semingguan ini kau tidak bisa di hubungi. Hiks" isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir Luhan, katakan saja ia cengeng dan ia memang mudah sekali menangis jika sedang bermasalah dengan kekasihnya itu.

Sehun merangkul Luhan dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, bukan maksudku tidak menghubungimu seminggu ini. Handphoneku disita manager. Dan tadi saat akan kesini, apartemenku di kepung penggemarku jadi aku harus bersembunyi dulu dan mengambil jalan memutar untuk sampai ketempat ini dear. Mianhae" Sehun mengecup dari Luhan dalam, menyalurkan semua yang ada di hatinya. Ia tak bohong, ia juga sangat merindukan gadisnya yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu, pekerjaannya sebagai model papan atas Korea menyita banyak waktunya untuk sekedar bertemu sang kekasih dan ia menyesalkan itu, termasuk menyesal karena tidak bisa berkencan layaknya pasangan normal lain karena status pekerjaannya yang rawan akan skandal.

Ia dan Luhan harus bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari hadapan publik terlebih mengingat kontraknya yang juga melarangnya untuk mempuyai hubungan khusus dengan yeoja.

Sejauh ini hubungan mereka dihadapan publik adalah sebagai cinta masa lalu, dimana publik mengetahui bahwa Luhan –seorang novelis yang bukunya banyak dicari-cari- adalah mantan kekasih Sehun ketika sebelum ia menjadi model, tanpa tahu bahwa keduanya masih menjalin hubungan sampai detik ini.

Semua itu tentu tak jarang membuat Luhan frustasi akan hubungannya yang tak normal dan tak bisa semanis masa lalu saat mereka masih berstatus sebagai pelajar dan mahasiswa, dimana mereka bisa bebas saling berpegang tangan, saling merangkul tanpa khawatir dengan mata kamera paparazi dan wartawan, namun ia selalu mencoba bersabar dengan semua itu karena ia mencintai Sehun dan ia tahu Sehun juga mencintainya. Ia hanya berharap semuanya bisa kembali seperti masa lalu.

* * *

~Still You~

* * *

**Yeollie apa kau sibuk? Bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan siang bersama?!**

Baekhyun menekan tulisan 'send' di layar handphonenya setelah mengetikkan kalimat singkat itu.

1 menit, 2 menit..

_Kya~kya~kya~one message_

Nada pengingat pesan aneh itu terdengar dari handphone Baekhyun.

From: BigBabyYeol

**Mianhae baby Baek, hari ini aku ada janji makan siang dengan klient.**

**Mungkin lain kali ne chagi. Mianhae dan Saranghae Chu~ ;***

Chanyeol sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, sejak ia kembali dari Jerman sampai hari ini belum pernah sekalipun ia berkencan dengan kekasihnya itu. Jangankan berkencan, untuk makan siang bersamapun sangat sulit.

For: BigBabyYeol

**Arraseo, aku mengerti, mungkin lain kali.**

**Sukses untuk makan siangnya baby~**

**Nado saranghae. XOXO**

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi pesan balasan dari Chanyeol. Mungkin dia benar-benar sibuk, pikir Baekhyun lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruangan lain di lokasi yang sama.

"Apa mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Kibum pada putrinya yang masih duduk dipinggiran ranjang dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"Nanti eomma, Chan sudah janji mau menjemputku saat jam makan siang nanti" balas Kyungsoo.

Kibum melirik jam dinding diruangan itu, masih 2 jam lagi menuju jam makan siang.

"Baiklah, kita akan menunggu Chanyeol"

"Gomawo eomma"

"Apapun buat putri kesayangan eomma" balas Kibum seraya mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Kyungieee.. Kau akan pulang sekarang?" seorang yeoja berseragam dokter masuk keruangan itu.

"Dokter Choi" sapa Kibum pada dokter muda yang menangani putri tersebut.

"Selamat siang Kim Ahjumma" Baekhyun membungkukkan separuh badannya pada Kibum.

"Aku masih menunggu Chan, Baek eonni. Dia janji akan menjemputku" riang Kyungsoo.

"Wahhhh, senangnya yang mau dijemput" Baekhyun ikut menyambut riang perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan kotak itu bergantian. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Gomawo eon, ini apa?"

"Buka saja"

Kyungsoo membuka kotak itu perlahan.

"Eoh? Pororo ball?" Kekeh Kyungsoo setelah mengetahui isi kotak berwarna coklat tersebut.

"Waktu itu kau bilang kau suka dengan pororo, kebetulan saat mampir ke mall kemarin aku melihat ini dan langsung teringat padamu" jawab Baekhyun.

"Gomawo eonni, aku senang sekali" senyum Kyungsoo sambil menekan tombol merah pada bola kristal itu yang membuat miniatur pororo yang ada didalamnya menari dengan diiringi musik bernada ceria. Kyungsoo tertawa girang melihat betapa lucunya pororo yang menari itu.

.

.

"Cha~ ini untukmu eon. Aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa, hanya ada ini" Kyungsoo menyodorkan beberapa tangkai bunga kering yang ia ambil dari tasnya pada Baekhyun setelah memisahkan beberapa tangkai bunga kering yang lain untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ini edelwais, bunga abadi. Chan memberikannya padaku saat pertama kali ia menyatakan perasaannya. Ia bilang bunga ini perlambang kesejatian. Aku berikan ini pada eooni sebagian, pertanda aku ingin eonni menjadi sahabat sejatiku. Terimakasih karena sudah merawatku dengan baik selama aku disini" mata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berkaca-kaca pertanda mereka saling terharu.

Baekhyun berjalan semakin dekat dengan ranjang Kyungsoo, ia memeluk pasien, sahabat, sekaligus orang yang mulai saat ini akan ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri itu dengan erat.

"Channi-mu pasti beruntung sekali memiliki yeoja sepertimu Kyungie. Aku berjanji akan mengusahakan apapun untuk kesembuhanmu"

"Yeolli-mu juga pasti sangat beruntung memiliki tunangan seperti Baekkei eonni yang baik hati. Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikan eonni" balas Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi keduanya sama sekali tidak sadar jika penggabungan nama kekasih mereka akan membentuk sebuah nama yang sangat mereka kenal 'Channie+Yeollie = ChanYeol'. Keduanya hanya sedang larut dalam rasa haru dan rasa percaya bahwa kekasihnya hanyalah miliknya.

Kibum turut memandang haru kedua yeoja yang saling merengkuh penuh sayang itu. Bisa ia lihat binar bahagia dimata putrinya itu akhir-akhir ini semenjak ia mengenal Chanyeol dan sampai saat ini ketika ia menyenal Baekhyun, binar bahagia itu terus saja terpancar dari manik bulat Kyungsoo meski tubuhnya makin rentan.

'Ya Tuhan, jaga selalu kebahagiaan malaikatku, putri kecilku'

* * *

~Still You~

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menelusuri lobi rumah sakit, ia sudah berjanji akan menjemput Kyungsoo tepat jam makan siang.

"Yeollie!" tepat saat akan masuk lift suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal menyapa indera pendengarnya.

Chanyeol berbalik arah dan benar Baekhyun yang kini berlari kecil kearahnya tertangkap jelas di indera penglihatannya.

"Baekkie? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang ia buat sesantai mungkin.

"Kau lupa? Aku bekerja disini Yeol" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada heran.

'Aishhhh bodoh, bagaimana mungkin aku lupa kalau Baekhyun adalah dokter dirumah sakit ini. Dan pertanyaan itu? Aishhhh' Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya sambil memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

'Aish eottokhae?'

* * *

~Still You~

* * *

**TBC**

Terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah review sebelumnya :)

Kalo ada yang mempertanyakan endingnya dengan siapa sebenarnya saya juga masih menimbang2. Chan sama Soo memang bias saya, tapi saya shipper official couple especially Kaisoo dan Chanbaek.

btw, disini hunhan cuma slight doang tapi cukup punya peran juga nanti.

Saya masih menampung kritik dan sarannya ko chingudeul. Saranghae ({})


End file.
